


Fair Enough

by Harsh_Mistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Soul Bond
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harsh_Mistress/pseuds/Harsh_Mistress
Summary: 哈利·波特在打败黑魔王后因为不知名的原因昏迷了。五年后，斯内普成了最后仍然留下来照顾他的人，读邓布利多留下来的《诗翁彼豆故事集》是斯内普给昏迷的波特找到的唯一消遣……





	1. Chapter 1

　　斯内普厚重的黑袍子与包裹着单人沙发的布料摩擦着发出了沙沙的声响，他试图让自己在这老顽固里感到一丝舒适——那似乎是一项不可能完成的任务。  
　　某个老旧顽固的弹簧失去了它该有韧性，支愣在沙发座里嘎吱作响，让每个坐在上面的人觉得既尴尬又不适。正感受着那份不适的魔药大师习惯性地拿起放在床头的书籍。他的头发如之前几十年一样，油腻腻的，随着他的动作垂了下来，遮住了半张脸（如此不合时宜的发型，却依然挡不住他过大的鼻子）。斯内普翻开那本书，直到幼稚可笑的插画出现在眼前，才读了起来。  
　　“从前，有一位善良的老巫师，他总是慷慨而智慧地利用自己的魔法……”  
　　魔药大师的说话时的声音总带着种让人愤怒的傲慢腔调，过于浓重的鼻音和简短急促的发声，伴随着刻意拉长的尾调。每一句从斯内普嘴里吐出的话语，都像是回荡在舞台上的警言，时时刻刻刺痛着台下的人们。  
　　而此刻，他讥讽的表情、平板的语气和百无聊赖的断句让这些代代传诵的神话故事听上去如同一年级的魔药学报告般，既无聊且弱智，还漏洞百出。  
　　先生，您就不能换一本书吗？  
　　哈利以为自己说出了这句话，但事实上，他不过是发出了一些沙哑的呼吸声，就像一个昏迷了整整五年的人该有的样子。话后，他费力地睁开上下眼皮，脑子里一片空白，似乎完全丧失了思考的能力，只能呆呆地透过一点模糊的视野看向四柱床顶的棕色帷幕。  
　　很快，他又一次陷入昏迷。留下斯内普教授（尽管他已经辞职，这项荣誉却是终身制的）在震惊中，松开了拿书的手。老旧的《诗翁彼豆故事集》滑到了地毯上，发出一声闷响，在沉默的房间显得很突兀。  
　　  
　　哈利再次醒来，是在第二天的午后。  
　　阳光暖暖地穿透玻璃窗，停留在他的床沿一步外。通常，只有夕阳不温不火的光束能照到他的床单上。哈利知道这个。因为他常常能感受到停留在他左腿一侧的温度，在斯内普偶尔忘记延长保暖咒效力的时候。  
　　他试图坐起来，靠自己的力量，但他连挪动手指的力气也没有，更不用说支撑自己。  
　　“哈利主人，”克利切衰老的声音粗噶地响起，吓了哈利好大一跳，“让克利切来帮您！您能醒过来实在太好了……”  
　　克利切絮絮叨叨地扶起他的主人，他的声音让哈利脑仁疼，但哈利并没有开口阻止布莱克家的家养小精灵，他也没有那个力气去阻止。克利切手脚麻利，他给哈利的背后加了几个松软的枕头，用来支撑主人瘫软的上半身。等他稳稳靠在床上后，又驾轻就熟地变出一杯水，一点点打湿哈利的嘴唇。  
　　哈利的脑子一片混沌，就像是被整个包裹在果冻里，难以运转。过了好半天，他才在家养小精灵的注视下，用气声说出：“斯…斯……斯……”  
　　“哈利主人？”  
　　哈利无奈地翻了个白眼，他充分感受到了，在这种状态下，他能表达的方式是多么局限。  
　　“斯…斯内普……”  
　　“斯内普教授出去了，”老克利切做出一副既敬畏又厌烦的表情，“他允许老克利切照顾您到晚上。”  
　　哈利试着点头，幅度不大，小精灵却看了出来，他主动提供了许多有益的帮助，让哈利感觉比刚清醒时好得多。

　　小精灵鞠躬消失后，哈利顺着视线看向房门发呆。他试图回想距离赫敏上一次来看他到底过了多久，但却没有概念，他不知不觉就忘掉记数了。  
　　赫敏来的时候会告诉他很多事，比如他又睡了多久，她和罗恩有多希望他能成为伴郎……有一次，赫敏很久没出现，再出现时，哈利就多了个教子。  
　　罗恩也常来看他，甚至在他的单身聚会后带着瓶火焰威士忌窜进这片老蝙蝠的地盘，被斯内普羞辱得面红耳赤，一个人坐在哈利床边喝闷酒。只是随着次数的增加，他变得越来越沉默。  
　　哈利时不时会有些意识，特别是在房里有人的时候。他会因为疲惫而陷入黑暗，但其他时候，他感觉灵敏，知道房间里每个人的大致方位，听见所有的对话。  
　　他无数次尝试逃出昏迷，却徒劳无功，僵硬沉重的肢体如同贴身的牢笼，禁锢着他的思维。治疗巫师定下给他的判决时，他就在一旁的病床上用思想呐喊，可他得不到任何回应……  
　　哈利睡着前，隐约觉得有个黑色的身影出现在他床前，他想那是斯内普，于是就安心地沉入了睡眠。

　　###

　　哈利在睡梦中清醒，他四肢僵硬动弹不得，恐慌在一瞬间就淹没了他。  
　　他试过这样，因为太想清醒，他做了一个很长的梦。梦里他从来没有陷入昏迷，金妮在他的身边，他们一起参加罗恩与赫敏的婚礼，还有他们的婚礼和孩子，那个梦里没有克利切和斯内普。但梦醒来之后，留给他的还是那片黑暗和无所适从。  
　　他几乎以为自己又做了个梦，梦见自己终于能重新控制他的身体，即使那只是微小地挪动手指和头颅。就在他的心脏因此漏跳一拍时，惊慌让他过大地发力，猛地从床上跳了起来，留着淡淡疤痕的额头上因此缀满了冷汗。

　　“没必要这么激动，”右边传来让人熟悉的声音，哈利不必戴上眼镜也能认出这是斯内普：“我们的救世主已经迫不及待要离开他赖了几年的窝吗？”  
　　他绝对摆着阴森的假笑看着我，哈利暗暗想。这打消了他拿起眼镜看清四周的欲望，疲惫地躺回床里，哈利刻意避开了斯内普的方向。  
　　“滚起来，臭小子！”斯内普显然被他的厚颜无耻惹怒了，他大声叱责：“你已经躺得太久了！”  
　　哈利呻吟了一声，重又爬了起来，一边找眼镜一边抱怨：“我昏迷了那么久，难道不该是动不了，像我昨天刚醒时那样吗？”  
　　斯内普斜睨了青年一眼，压根不屑于回答这个问题。带上眼镜的哈利见此，用一只手遮住了脸，丢脸地反应过来这肯定又是一个麻瓜思维的问题，他忽然很想念赫敏。

　　斯内普走到窗边，一下子扯开窗帘，阳光立刻铺洒进来。哈利半遮着眼睛，半观察这间他住了很久的房间。窄小但干燥，四柱床、沙发和床头柜紧挨着放置，另一面靠墙放着一个不大的衣柜。  
　　“这是哪里？”  
　　“我的房子，”斯内普有点咬牙切齿地说，他接着指了指衣柜表示希望波特先生能穿一些得体的衣物，而不是身着睡衣在他曾经的教授面前游荡，以及，如果救世主能屈尊自己前往楼下的厨房就餐，作为一个退役教授他将感到不甚荣幸，因为任何一个能在有生之年看到波特家族成员在教养上做出丝毫进步的人都该感到三生有幸。  
　　当然，哈利如今的脑子除了“穿上衣服”和“早饭”什么也处理不了，他果断无视了所有其他过长的单词。  
　　得不到记忆中男孩的怒视，这一点让斯内普有些微的不适应，当然，他也不会因此就作出更多纠缠。曾经的魔药学教授卷着他黑色的袍角飓风一般离开了房间，一如过去他走过每一条霍格沃茨长廊时的样子。

　　出乎绿眼睛青年的意料，斯内普的厨房里正坐着两位客人。年长的巫师看着青年在厨房门前愣神的样子，有些洋洋得意地扯了扯嘴角，当然这一切都被预言家日报完美地掩盖住了。  
　　“扎比尼先生的婚礼因为新娘家人的缺席而显得尴尬无比”“韦斯莱笑话商店为庆贺巴黎分店落成举办了大型庆祝会”“匿名巫师偷袭马尔福庄园……”斯内普百无聊赖地翻过一页又看了会后，就将报纸甩向了旁边。  
　　另一边，哈利靠着流理台，一时不知道该怎么面对面前两个人。打破沉默的是赫敏发出的奇怪声音，那声介于惊叫、哽咽和抽泣之间的奇怪发音让罗恩和哈利同时明显地瑟缩了一下，这样的默契让尴尬突然间消失无踪，三个好友一起哼哧哼哧地傻笑起来。  
　　“哦，哈利，”赫敏用她特有的半是责备半是无奈的语调喊着哈利的名字，上前给了他一个拥抱，罗恩接着走上来，将他们两人裹在他的熊抱里，和过去一模一样，但还是有一点不同。  
　　“妙丽……妙丽，”哈利喊着赫敏的昵称，打断了这一温馨时刻，“你的肚子磕着我了。”  
　　不同的是，这个拥抱不再只是三个人的事了，他们的怀抱中间还有一个全新的小生命。  
　　“伙计，”罗恩做了个鬼脸，“你压根想象不出来。”  
　　理所当然，回答他这句话的只有他怀孕妻子的一记怒视。三人组捧着杯子围坐在狭小的厨房里有说有笑，他们说起霍格沃茨的重建和老同学的去向，谁也没有提起哈利的昏迷、伏地魔和死去的亲友。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“……”一阵并不让人尴尬的沉默里，赫敏在水池指挥抹布擦拭着茶杯，罗恩在一边揉了揉鼻子，笑着看向哈利，他们都没有说话。哈利突然能够鲜明地感觉到友人的不同，赫敏的放松和罗恩的自信。  
　　哈利多少有些明白过来，他一直以为自己并未错过的这几年时间，其实还是被他错过了。  
　　“哈利，”擦着茶盘的赫敏背对着他开口，罗恩一一副像是知道她要说什么的表情，既尴尬又懊恼。赫敏顿了一会：“金妮她……”  
　　“我知道，”哈利低下头，看着餐桌上木质纹理：“她后来……金妮有时候来看我。”  
　　罗恩瞪大了双眼，赫敏也转过身来，一脸哀伤地看着他。  
　　“不然呢？你们以为我为什么不说好久不见？”哈利眨眨眼好笑地说，“我一直醒着，别捂脸了罗恩，你单身派对那晚对我说的话我可都记着呢，兄弟。”  
　　“你一直醒着，却不能动，五年了，”罗恩吃惊地说，他的声音滞涩，让句子显得断断续续。赫敏站在他身旁握住了他的手，眼圈微微发红。

　　斯内普抱着购置的杂物走进房子时，韦斯莱夫妇刚好准备出门，双方一照面，罗恩·韦斯莱的脸就成了调色盘，一会白一会红，十分精彩。  
　　赫敏·韦斯莱代替她说不出话来的丈夫及她肚子里的孩子向魔药大师问好，斯内普选择同往常一样，冷哼着打断对方虚情假意的寒暄，抱着杂物进了厨房。  
　　哈利见到这番交流，心里冒出了一股尴尬。尴尬很快又变成了无可奈何。年轻的男人既尴尬于他曾经和好友一样见到斯内普就要面红耳赤，又尴尬于如今他竟然已经完全习惯老蝙蝠的存在了这个事实，这些情绪最终一起转变成无可奈何，被青年抛到脑后。他用拥抱和微笑送走他最好的两个朋友，转身回到厨房。  
　　房子主人这时正放下两个大牛皮纸袋，取出里面的食物。这幅景象叫哈利有些吃惊，魔药大师手里摆弄的不是装满蟾蜍蜒蚰的内脏粘液的广口瓶，而是正正经经的食物，还是在厨房里。  
　　“克利切不在吗？”哈利奇怪地问。  
　　“这里不是格里莫广场，”斯内普拖长调子讽刺：“允许我指出，布莱克家的小精灵没有出现在这里的必要，波特先生。”  
　　“可是……好吧，”戴眼镜的青年放弃了争辩，局促地说：“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
　　斯内普斜看了哈利一眼，直截了当地拒绝了哈利提供的一切。事实上，他非常清楚地表明，有鉴于哈利的存在曾给霍格沃茨魔药实验室屡次造成让学校难以挽回的损失，他丝毫没有让这样的损失延伸进他自己厨房的意愿。面对这样的评价，哈利的嘴张张合合，最终也没能憋出半个单词。他灰头土脸地步向壁炉，小声地为自己做着辩解，“至少我能搞定培根鸡蛋。”  
　　对此，魔药大师甚至懒得回头看他一眼。

　　哈利捡起了沙发角落里的《预言家日报》，他避开日期，扫了几眼，就直接翻到了体育版。显然头版里关于魔法部高层职位调动对他没有丝毫吸引力，但体育版显然也不能像曾经那样让他放松。  
　　“金妮芙拉·莫丽·韦斯莱的退役无疑是霍利黑德哈比难以估计的损失，这位实力非凡的找球手多年来……”  
　　哈利瞪着报纸上的照片，那显然抓拍自某次比赛，并且拍得极好。红发女孩早就不再是当年躲在莫丽身后害羞的小姑娘了，但也不是与哈利在霍格沃茨并肩作战时的模样……照片里的金妮站在高飞的扫帚上，她扎起的红发顺着风肆意翻飞，她脸上的表情坚定执着，仿佛什么也不能阻止她抓住那触手可及的金色飞贼，她看上去美得惊人，既美丽又张扬。  
　　顶着乱糟糟头发的青年忽然合上报纸，将它丢回原来的地方，甚至不愿多看一眼。哈利把脸埋在手里，反复呼吸以平复内心复杂的情绪，他无法责怪金妮的离开。这样的宽容当然不是一开始就有的，他无数次想问来看他的赫敏与罗恩，金妮为什么不再来了呢？  
　　他记得最初的日子里，红发女孩握着他的手，在他的耳边诉说爱意，发誓绝不离开他，直到他醒来。可她后来又去了哪里呢？他为此痛苦、难受，甚至怨恨过。他想跳起来去质问，又想去抱紧她，告诉她自己同样爱她，他们注定在一起，谁也不应该放弃。  
　　但他什么也做不到。直到后来，金妮再出现的时候，哈利早已经筋疲力尽，他感觉金妮又一次拉起他的手，没有说话，只是不停地哭泣。那次之后，哈利才找到了一点宽容的勇气。  
　　“波特！”魔药大师恶毒的语言直到这时才钻进青年的耳朵里，“你难道还指望靠我用魔咒把营养剂灌进你的喉咙里来过活吗！”

　　###

　　在哈利能够活动自如的第五天，德拉科·马尔福出现在斯内普的房门前。金发男巫穿着搭配正常的麻瓜服装，看上去完全没有因为给他开门的是昏迷不醒的哈利·波特而感到吃惊，这事可还没有登上《预言家日报》。  
　　有些关于马尔福的东西永远不会改变，哈利看着过去学校里的死对头忍不住地想，德拉科·马尔福还是那副高高在上的模样，笔直的背脊和抬高的下巴。黑发青年侧身给他让路，并且意外地收到了一句谢谢，哈利一时有点不知道该说什么，只能点了点头。  
　　小马尔福的目的当然不是来探望哈利，斯内普正坐在壁炉前的沙发上等他，魔药大师的一个眼神就让救世主自觉地走上了楼梯，从坐定的两个巫师面前消失。哈利忍不住想起了他以前在德思礼家过的日子，每到有客人拜访，他就得自觉地躲进壁橱或楼上的房间，还不被允许发出任何声音。  
　　踩在最后一级台阶上，哈利隐隐听到楼下的马尔福焦急地开口：“先生，您一定要亲自去看看，我恐怕偷袭庄园的那批人，不是食死徒……”

　　“所以，马尔福庄园到底发生了什么？”哈利一边切洋葱，一边眨着眼睛问褐发的女巫，对方正在指挥着锅自己盛满水。这时候临近傍晚，斯内普中午之前就和马尔福离开了小屋，而他与赫敏的晚餐约定昨天就说好了。考虑到哈利的特殊情况，他们只能在家里吃。  
　　“偷袭，”赫敏顿了顿说：“可能是食死徒干的，部里还不能肯定……当然，德拉科不配合的态度实在也没少给罗恩他们添麻烦。”  
　　“德拉科？”哈利挑起了半边眉毛。  
　　“哦，我们是同事，”赫敏摆了摆手，好笑地说：“你这样子可真像斯内普。”  
　　哈利忍不住大笑，他放下菜刀，用手揉了揉脸，说：“当年的马尔福可想不到会有这么一天，他叫你什么？赫敏？”  
　　“我也没想到，你还记得吗，三年级的时候，”赫敏笑着做了个鬼脸，不一会又正色道：“哈利，马尔福其实没那么坏，当年的我们都太年轻了。”  
　　哈利低头继续手底下的活，轻声回答：“我知道，我当然知道，赫敏。”  
　　赫敏点点头，手下意识地摸上自己的肚子，过了一会她像是突然醒过神来，转回身去架起煮锅。她状似漫不经心地转移话题，对安静的黑头发青年提起：“哈利，你想搬走吗？”  
　　“……”

　　哈利想过搬走吗，事实上，他想过。刚刚能够活动的那天晚上，哈利躺在床上想了很多事情，包括离开这所房子，继续他的生活，也让斯内普从保护自己的责任中解脱。太久了，斯内普耗费在他身上的时间，几乎是他的半生。  
　　但这个念头不过是划过他的心头，就让哈利不自觉地烦躁郁闷，他心里十分清楚为什么，却一点也不想面对。他，哈利·波特，魔法界曾经的救世主，怯懦了，还是那种让他想抱着头缩进被子里呻吟的怯懦。赫敏提这个问题是出于关心，但哈利却不太情愿去回答，因为他自己也没有答案。  
　　“哈利，”赫敏拿过他手底那些切好的食材，直视他试图躲避的双眼，问：“你的心里到底是怎么想的？你说你这些年一直清醒，那么你难道不知道……”  
　　“赫敏！”哈利突然打断女巫的话，“我……”  
　　青年的话还没说完，就被厨房外“嘭”的一声打断了，赫敏和哈利一起跑出来，吃惊地看到罗恩竟然站在壁炉前。红头发的青年脸上沾了些灰尘，手和衣服上都有血迹，他一脸沉重地走上前，对好友和妻子说：“斯内普受伤了，他和马尔福在翻倒巷被人袭击，就在刚才……”  
　　说完，罗恩不安地看了看他的妻子，又偷偷瞄了哈利几眼。直到赫敏瞪着他，悄悄地摇了摇头，罗恩才停止他的小动作。而哈利压根没注意到这一切，一听到魔药大师受伤的消息，他整个人就愣住了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　早晨的阳光像舒展的藤蔓一样，慢慢地爬进房间里，透过眼镜，温柔地洒在黑发青年的眼睑上。年轻的波特此时正熟睡在他床前的单人沙发里，他顶着一头乱糟糟黑发的脑袋斜靠在沙发椅背上，俩手分别垂在扶手两侧。他看上去睡得并不舒服，身体挂在沙发里，微微向右侧，还时不时地来回挪动。尽管如此，他依然没有醒来，只是发出了疲惫的呻吟声。  
　　在哈利腿上摊放着一本翻开的旧书，三年来它每天都会被翻阅，所以封面的边角早就磨损。其实它一点也不古老，作为首版印刷它不过才出版四年。《诗翁彼豆故事集》，由赫敏·格兰杰翻译自古如尼文，阿不思·邓布利多作注。  
　　不厚的书本随着哈利姿势的改变，悬在青年跨开的腿间，一点点向下滑落。终于，硬质的书脊砸在地上，发出闷响。哈利被声响吵到，猛然从睡梦中挣醒，他先是迷茫地看了看周围，才像是反应过来，捡起了掉在地毯上的童话书。他摸着书脊落地时砸出的一个小凹口，将书本重新打开。

　　“……坩埚跟在他身后跳出厨房，跟着他跳上楼去睡觉，在一级级木头楼梯上发出吵闹的声音：哐啷、哐啷、哐啷……”哈利小声地默念着书页上的文字，想象斯内普读到这里时声音里满载的不屑和讽刺。斯内普总是在读这个故事，《巫师和跳跳锅》，以至于哈利几乎能将这个故事背出来。  
　　魔药大师从不愿意对昏迷中的波特多说一句话，甚至其他人对哈利说话的行为在他看来也十分愚蠢，也许任何毫无意义的谈话对他来说都是如此。所以他后来愿意拿起这本书，天天在哈利的床前朗读实在是十分稀奇的一件事。  
　　哈利问过赫敏这本书的来历，显然斯内普自己是不会将金加隆浪费在一本他看不上眼的书籍上，那还能有谁会赠送这样一本书给斯内普呢？当然只有书的译者。依照赫敏的意思，是她说服了斯内普这样才能让哈利更快地醒来。  
　　至于她到底是怎么说服顽固的老蝙蝠，哈利没有半点头绪。他只能将之归类为某种赫敏独有的神奇能力，褐色头发的女巫为哈利的理论笑得前仰后合，差点喘不上气。

　　斯内普不在的三天，赫敏天天出现，来确认哈利的安危。当然，也是为了防止格兰芬多的黄金男孩憋不住，离开安全屋。  
　　据罗恩说，斯内普的背部和左臂都中了恶咒，大量失血导致了他短暂的昏迷，这才住进了圣芒戈。不过从红头发傲罗收集的目击者证言看来，无论是谁胆敢公然袭击魔药大师，他们如今的处境也都不会好过。  
　　黑发青年起身，将童话书和眼镜一起放到矮柜上，揉着颈子走向浴室，他已经能感觉到夜里长出的胡渣带来的微微刺痒了。

　　###

　　斯内普打开房门时，哈利刚刚走下楼梯。魔药大师甩手将房门砸上，一脸阴沉地从哈利右手边经过，向楼梯上走去。而哈利，在他自己能反应过来前，就伸手扯住了斯内普的手肘。  
　　斯内普先是轻轻挣了几下，但年轻人一时没有松手。于是魔药大师转过头来，用哈利平生见过的最可怕的目光瞪着他。好吧，哈利心想，也许不算是最可怕的。要知道说起承受斯内普教授怒视洗礼这方面的经验，大难不死的男孩哈利·波特早就可以在霍格沃茨专门开授一门学科了。看着斯内普受伤后显得更加蜡黄的脸色，他识相地松开了手。黑袍巫师并没有立刻离开，斯内普反而转过身，站在楼梯上居高临下地瞪着波特不发一言，脸黑得能滴下墨汁。

　　哈利局促地站在魔药大师的目光里，觉得楼梯的高度让他回到了一年级还要仰视黑袍教授的时候（当然，即使在平地上斯内普也要高过他）。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，拾起他作为格兰芬多的勇气，开口问：“先生，你不该在这里……”  
　　“你怎么敢！”斯内普的毒液几乎是立刻泼洒下来，他咆哮着：“在我的房子里！”  
　　哈利的嘴张张合合，发不出声音，那句“赫敏说你的治疗还需要两天才能结束”半天也没出口。而另一边，斯内普显然没有在此停顿的想法，他一脸嫌弃地看着哈利，就像看着什么肮脏的东西，身体甚至向退了半步，只为了离哈利更远点。  
　　“你怎么敢，”他的声音降了下来，却盛满了恶毒与嫌恶：“在我为你做了那么事之后，波特！你如果哪怕还有一丝良知，都该一醒来就从我的屋子里滚出去，让我这辈子都不用再面对你时刻愚蠢的行为和令人恶心的脸！”  
　　青年震惊地看着年长的男人，一时没有回过神。他简直不敢相信这么多年和事情之后，对方还能说出这样的话，恶毒并且直切要害。  
　　“啊哈，”斯内普还没结束，他假笑着看向哈利：“不要以为你看了我的记忆，就知道我是什么样的人，波特！”  
　　“怎么？让我说中了，哈！”斯内普装模作样地来回扫视青年苍白的脸，讽刺地说：“我告诉你，哈利·永远不死的·波特，从来就不是为了你！在我眼里，如果你和你那个连女人也保护不好的杂种父亲没有存在过，世界会好很多！不要用你那简单愚蠢的脑子想当然地以为我是什么好人！”

　　哈利只觉得全身的血液都冲上了头，他的眼前因为愤怒一片血红，心脏鼓动的声音如雷鸣般在耳朵里炸响。一时间，森林里的牝鹿、尖叫棚屋里的鲜血和《诗翁彼豆故事集》在他的脑中变得模糊不清，占据他思想的只有从小到大受到的无数次侮辱，对他和他的至亲好友。  
　　他怎么会觉得斯内普是不一样的人，他自私偏颇、丑陋恶毒，用加诸在他人身上的伤害减轻自己的痛苦，用侮辱掩盖懦弱！哈利想着，他看透了斯内普，看清了他。  
　　愤怒和屈辱蒙蔽了他的思想，驱使着他吐出回击的语言：“你这个混蛋！你不配那样说我的父亲，在你做的那些事情之后！”  
　　“我做的事？你是指我无数次给你擦屁股救你小命的事吗，波特？”  
　　哈利涨红着脸，看上去恨不能掐着斯内普的脖子，不让他再多说一句话：“在你……在你……”  
　　在你将特里劳妮的预言告诉伏地魔后……  
　　“说出来，男孩！”斯内普俯下身子，他巨大的鼻子近得几乎要碾在哈利的脸上。  
　　“在你……”哈利的表情几番变化，最终变成一种扭曲的坚定：“上过我之后！”  
　　斯内普一脸震惊地看着波特，他简直不敢相信刚刚自己的耳朵听到了什么。哈利脱口而出之后，自己也呆住了。他感觉不到半点报复的快感，只有无穷的羞耻，像泵一样抽走了他身边的空气，让他不能呼吸。斯内普的脸色不比他好看多少。  
　　最后，魔药大师用了一句简单的话——“带上你的东西，滚出我的房子！”——就成功地让哈利·战争英雄·波特仓惶地逃离了现场。他窜上楼梯，不敢再看魔药大师的表情，自然也看不到他走后对方捂着左臂靠在楼梯扶手上的委顿模样。

　　###

　　该死的愚蠢！哈利在心里默念，不知道是在说妄图关心老蝙蝠的自己，还是在骂斯内普。  
　　他回到房间，从枕头底下掏出了一根魔杖。在犹豫了几秒之后，哈利深吸一口气将床单变形成了背包，魔力从杖尖泻出，流畅无阻，他甚至能感觉到一波细微的属于魔杖的力量像涟漪一样传回他的身体里，让他感觉温暖，充满活力。哈利摇了摇头，将这种错觉感觉甩到脑后，挥着魔杖让行李收拾自己。  
　　在衣服自己跳进背包的空档，哈利无意间瞥到了床头摆放的童话集，他的脸瞬间变得通红，羞愧像一只手紧紧攥住了他的心脏。他走到矮柜前，盯着那本书，就像在注视着一只鹰头狮身有翼兽。他的背包早就将自己整理完毕，现在正一动不动地靠在床上，拉链也全部拉好了。哈利回过神来，捞起他的背包，向门口走去。  
　　一步、两步、三步……  
　　“该死的！”青年咒骂一声，转身走回矮柜前，抓起书本塞进背包，重新走回门外。斯内普早就不见了踪影，哈利说不出他心里别扭的感觉是庆幸还是失望。他走出这栋自己住了几年但了解不过几天时间的屋子，走出了保护自己的魔咒。  
　　哈利站在空荡荡的大街上，挎着他的背包，茫然地左右张望，不知道该往哪里去，也不愿意回头看向斯内普的房子。他无家可归，就像一个流浪汉，他唯一能做的就是幻影移形。


	4. Chapter 4

　　哈利跨过格里莫广场12号的门槛时，老气灯一瞬间全部亮了起来，闪烁的蓝色灯光将长长的门厅照得幽暗阴森。哈利走进客厅，那里所有的家具都被白布遮着，显得死气沉沉。但比起多年前，地毯下至少不会有灰尘老鬼，枝形吊灯上也少了蜘蛛网。  
　　“克利切！”哈利喊道，他的声音不大，显得有气无力，因为他觉得疲劳。不过，在一整天的辗转移形之后，这也没什么奇怪的，何况他一直饿着肚子，提着个大背包。  
　　哈利没有用魔法缩小那个背包，他喜欢那沉甸甸的背包提在手上的分量，让他觉得整个人都有了重心。来格里莫广场之前，黑发青年任由思想将他带到各种熟悉又陌生的地方，国王十字车站、小惠金区、霍格莫德……他在每个地方停留的时间不长，也没有去拜访任何人，只是一言不发地观察，就像一个真正的旁观者。  
　　他也不想去打搅罗恩和赫敏，他们在一起了，有自己的家庭，不需要自己这样一个麻烦去打搅他们的生活。哈利苦笑起来，看来战争过后这么久，只有他和斯内普还是老样子，一无所有。

　　家养小精灵在哈利打算提起嗓门再喊一次前，稳稳地站在了他的面前，带着他瘦小的身躯和打着褶的皮肤。上一次克利切出现时，哈利没能仔细看看他，现在有了机会，他立刻就发现了小精灵的不同，克利切看上去精神多了。他穿在身上的还是那条抹布，但哈利猜测克利切已经把它洗干净了，尽管你很难从颜色上做出区分。  
　　小精灵见到哈利，高兴地喊着欢迎，并且低低地鞠了一躬。克利切满心欢喜，他干瘦的手扯着自己的抹布，用嘶哑的声音询问他的主人：“哈利主人是要回家了吗？哈利主人要住在格里莫广场吗？”  
　　哈利看着小精灵热切的眼神，眼睛有些发涩，他不知道该怎么回答克利切的问题。青年看看四周，这里的所有都只能让他想起死去的小天狼星和凤凰社成员。这是一栋他半点也喜欢不起来的房子，一个哈利不能将它称为家的地方。

　　“很对不起，克利切，”哈利试图把这个消息不那么直接粗暴地传达给小精灵，但对方似乎不怎么领情。克利切明白主人不愿过久停留的意思后，立刻陷入了自我惩罚，直到哈利被迫命令他停下来为止。哈利无奈地看着干瘦的家养小精灵，决定转移他的注意力：“好了，克利切，我现在既累又饿，能请你给我做点吃的吗？”  
　　家养小精灵果然立刻瞪大了眼睛，忘记了惩罚自己，不无埋怨地对哈利说：“主人早就该告诉克利切，如果哈利主人饿了肚子，别的小精灵肯定会为此瞧不起老克利切，那可是要给布莱克和波特家丢面子的。”说完，又和来的时候一样，啪的一声消失了。  
　　被留下来的哈利无语地摇了摇头，他看了看窗帘缝隙外漆黑的夜色，想着今晚肯定是要在这度过了，就决心给自己在客厅里收拾出一片睡觉的地方来。

　　###

　　哈利熟睡时，梦魇又找上了他。梦里，一只沾湿的手指在他的额头上来回移动，画着他认不出来的图形。转眼间，手指的触感消失了，取而代之的是一双掐上他脖子的手。那双手大而瘦，骨节分明。它们起先只是虚拢着，后来却慢慢用力，将空气一点点从哈利的肺里挤走。哈利试图挣扎却无能为力，他的灵魂又一次与肢体分离，他的生命随着空气的消失而流逝。  
　　终于，在某个瞬间哈利夺回了他身体的支配权，然后翻身从沙发垫上掉了下去，屁股着地醒了过来。青年抱着头坐在灰扑扑的地毯上，觉得整个脑袋都要炸裂了，脑仁在头盖骨里突突地疼。他感觉不到半点休息过后应有的舒适，只有无止境的头疼和疲惫像两条沉重的铁锁链缠在他身上，越勒越紧。  
　　就这么坐了一会，哈利才摸索着在沙发上找回了自己的魔杖。现在的时间是四点十二分，天还没亮，壁炉里的火早就熄灭了。黑发青年丢开缠在自己身上的毛毯，撑起自己劳累的身体走向浴室。噩梦之后，他已经睡不着了。

　　浴室的水温不高，哈利却提不起精神去用魔咒加热。他只是站在水流下，等着淋浴将疲倦冲走。  
　　可惜这计划进行得并不顺利，洗完澡的哈利依旧疲惫不堪。这种疲乏就像是他整晚压根没睡过觉，还在睡梦中打了一场魁地奇后才能有的，让他觉得比睡着之前更累。他既没有力气去管头发上滴滴答答的水珠，也不想理会门厅里窜来的冷风，哪怕他已经打起了冷颤。  
　　黑暗、阴森，潮湿、寒冷，还有腐烂和破旧，一切关于房屋的贬义词都能和格里莫广场12号出现在同一个句子里，即使是克利切的修整和打扫也不能让它显得更可爱。哈利对布莱克老宅的回忆，如同一味魔药药材，被屋子里的死寂称量碾碎，丢进时间的坩埚，熬煮成了深恶痛绝的感受。  
　　这感受催促着他，让他一刻也不想再呆在这里。厌恶和倔强迫使他克服疲乏，提着行李走向门厅。他犹豫着是不是要和克利切道别，却不大愿意再面对小精灵希望落空时的神情。他想着接下来该往哪里去，精疲力尽却让简单的思考变得困难重重，如果哈利的脑子是由零件组成的机器，他这时候绝对能听见上锈的齿轮艰难转动的嘎吱声。  
　　哈利推开布满划痕的黑漆大门，走下破烂的石头台阶，呼吸着伦敦凌晨的空气。“幻影移形！”戴眼镜的青年念出咒语时脑子里只剩下两个念头：别搞丢手脚和高锥克山谷。

　　###

　　罗恩一见到斯内普的守护神兽，就知道事情不妙，果然牝鹿用老蝙蝠傲慢的声音吐出了最坏的消息：哈利走了！他离开了老蝙蝠的房子，真糟糕！不能更糟了！  
　　罗恩的第一个反应是告诉赫敏，但她如今顶着个大肚子，产期近在眼前，参加哈利·波特搜寻队可不是什么有益于小韦斯莱的产妇运动。罗恩派出了自己的守护神，打算通知陋居。之后他又犹豫了好半天才下定决心，嘱咐守护神先去斯内普的房子，拜托他暂时向赫敏隐瞒哈利失踪的事，而不是回他和赫敏的小公寓。  
　　“克利切！”罗恩冲进部里的男厕所，确定没人就开始喊，小精灵果然马上就出现了，他毕恭毕敬地鞠躬（克利切一直感激他们，对血统纯正的韦斯莱家族尤其客气，帮了他们好多忙），问候他有什么需要。罗恩的焦急和担忧一目了然，他直截了当地询问：“哈利回了格里莫广场12号吗？”  
　　克利切的摇头让他心慌，罗恩摆了摆手就告别了小精灵，找借口向他的上司请假去了。如果赫敏能在他的旁边，这时候就不会忘记嘱咐克利切之后要及时通知他们哈利的行踪。可惜赫敏此时正舒舒服服地坐在自家沙发上，捧着本砖头大小的书看得津津有味，半点也帮不了她的迷糊丈夫。

　　罗恩请假离开了魔法部，他开始一处处寻找。首先，当然是霍格沃茨，那里曾经是哈利唯一的家。罗恩本以为哈利一离开斯内普家就会往那里去，可惜米勒娃没能给他带来好消息。事实上，她遗憾地表示斯内普之前已经和她用壁炉联系过了，罗恩完全没必要多此一举。红头发的韦斯莱心里打结，郁闷地离开了霍格沃茨。  
　　他接着去了对角巷，想在破釜酒吧打听些消息。开玩笑，哈利·救世主·波特都被放到大街上了，热爱流言八卦和小道消息的巫师们怎么会一无所知！果然，疑似消失许久的救世主出现在霍格莫德的消息正热传着，罗恩立刻找了地方幻影移形去霍格莫德。可他扑了个空，哈利早就离开了。  
　　罗恩感觉沮丧，他的老伙计简直比那些犯人还要难缠，红发男巫不得不重新寻找。而下班的时间到了之后，他还得老老实实回家，绞尽脑汁地隐瞒哈利失踪的事，偷偷向陋居传信。这简直就是搬起石头砸自己的脚，他多希望赫敏这时候能用她聪明的头脑帮帮他，找到该死的哈利·波特。得了吧，罗纳德·韦斯莱，你得为孕妇和孩子着想！

　　罗恩找到哈利是在第二天早上，难能可贵地，幸运女神向他展开了微笑。他的好友正站在波特夫妇的坟墓前，而另一头墓园的围墙外，已经停留了好几个指指点点的老女巫，她们看起来好奇又犹豫，有个金发的看上去正打算向哈利走来。哈利对此一无所知，他脸色白得吓人，看上去下一秒就要栽倒在地。  
　　罗恩三步并作两步走上前去，扶住了摇摇欲坠的黑发青年，他简直不敢想象哈利都干了什么！他在深秋的冷风里穿着一件薄T恤，宁愿瑟瑟发抖也不给自己加件衣服。更不用提他那副七八天没有睡过的脸色，青黑的眼圈和干裂的嘴唇，一副半死不活的样子。明明赫敏前天去探望他回来时还说哈利的情况很好！如今的哈利如果叫情况好，就让梅林来亲吻他的屁股吧！  
　　“嗨，伙计！”罗恩大声摇晃着已经恍恍惚惚的好友，“你可不能这么虐待自己……梅林的胡子，你在发高烧！”  
　　罗恩大幅度动作终于唤起了哈利的仅剩的一点注意力。他斜靠着高瘦的红头发巫师，含含糊糊地回答：“罗恩，你在这里干什么……”话刚说完，还没等到罗恩的回答，绿眼睛青年就低头陷入了昏迷。


	5. Chapter 5

　　莫丽·韦斯莱有一颗金子般的心。她是一个好妻子，更是一位伟大的母亲。她也许没有为自己的孩子挡下过死咒，但你绝不会怀疑她在任何时候都能做到这一点。她热情善良，对一切可怜的小东西有着泛滥的爱心；她忠诚勇敢，最贫穷和最危险的境地也不能让她和家庭分离。  
　　在哈利还是个孤苦无依的孩子时，莫丽就将他保护在自己的羽翼下。哈利·波特对她来说不只是魔法界的救星，还是个像自己儿子们一样总是吃不饱的普通男孩，而她的责任就是喂饱他。梅林保佑这个因为营养不良总也长不高的男孩吧，每年都会为他织毛衣的韦斯莱夫人总是这么想。莫丽·韦斯莱是哈利想象中好母亲该有的样子，莫丽是哈利活着的母亲。

　　所以当哈利醒来时，看着满墙的查德里火炮队旧海报，他自然而然地松了口气，罗恩的房间还是老样子。但是很快，那份放松就变成了满脸通红，因为哈利觉得尴尬，而尴尬的源头无疑是某个红头发的年轻姑娘。哈利根本不知道该怎么去面对莫丽和亚瑟——他当然不可能为了自己不可抗力的昏迷让姑娘跟别人跑了而感到尴尬。  
　　他从没有一刻放弃醒来，是金妮放弃了等待他醒。  
　　反复告诉自己这个事实并不能让哈利的尴尬减少半分，他依旧躲在罗恩的旧房间里，不愿意挪动半步，虽然他不再发冷的身体早就感觉到了饥饿。看看现在谁是懦夫？哈利在心里自嘲，他清楚自己的裹足不前是有多少归功于害怕。  
　　大名人哈利·波特竟然害怕他前女友的父母因为两个年轻人结局糟糕的恋爱关系而嫌恶他，哈！勇敢的格兰芬多……哈利的脑子居然自己开始用斯内普讽刺的声音和腔调循环播放这句话，虽然他清楚如果这是真的斯内普，魔药大师绝不会选择使用如此不着痛痒的词语搭配。  
　　“哦，该死！这半点帮助也没有，”年轻的男巫低声诅咒，打断那句魔咒一样在他脑子里打转的话，鼓起十分的勇气才走下陋居曲折盘旋的楼梯。他在经过三层的楼梯口时，忍不住看了一眼旁边那扇紧闭的房门。

　　“金妮芙拉·莫丽·韦斯莱！你怎么敢跟你的妈妈这么说话……”莫丽中气十足的声音在哈利走出窄过道，进入厨房时戛然而止，她一瞬间看起来就像是麻瓜见着了幽灵。胖墩墩的妇人满脸惊慌地凝固在壁炉前，盯着哈利好半天没眨眼。哈利的心有点发凉，像块石头堵在他的胸膛里，一时不知道该说什么。  
　　韦斯莱夫人回过神来，立刻扭头看向她的壁炉。发现那里早就没了人影，她看上去稍微好了一点，吸了口气望回哈利的方向，用她一贯温柔的声音对他说：“哈利！亲爱的，你怎么起来了，肚子饿吗？我给你留了煎蛋和香肠……”  
　　简简单单的一句话，就让哈利胸膛里那块冰冷的石头沉到了最底处。韦斯莱夫人在说着关心的话，她的眼神却漂移不定，再也没停留在哈利的脸上，她看上去就像是在对着一团空气说话。韦斯莱夫人是个诚实善心的好人，她的一切心情都摆在脸上，可哈利如今却不太看得懂她。  
　　莫丽的态度让哈利想起了佩妮姨妈，他母亲的姐妹不用仇恨厌恶的眼神瞪着他时，就是这么看着他的，就像他从没存在过。慈眉善目的韦斯莱夫人与他记忆里的姨妈重合，光是想想都让哈利胃里难受。

　　“波特！”低沉凶狠的声音把哈利从失神中拽了出来，斯内普黑着脸瞪向哈利。魔药大师一直坐在木桌的另一头，不过哈利的目光全被举止怪异的韦斯莱夫人抓住了，直到刚刚才发现他的存在。  
　　就在刚刚，哈利还不会像此刻这样满心感激斯内普的存在能让他分心，尽管这不过是另一份苦恼。再次见到斯内普，让哈利感觉既羞耻又恼怒，他本来满心以为斯内普和他早就度过了互相辱骂的阶段，可显然他误会了。他必须承认，他从来不知道他和斯内普的关系到底停在什么地方。如果能有个魔法钟可以显示他们的关系那真是再好不过，不过哈利打赌，那钟面上绝不会出现“友好”这一格。  
　　从哈利醒来，一种模糊的尴尬就跟着他们，通常表现为斯内普理所当然的无视和哈利习惯上的小心翼翼，谁也没去提及。他们像两个踩在冰面上的人，一不小心就会踏碎脚下的薄冰，一起坠入黑洞洞的无底冰窟。  
　　而坠入无底洞就像一个巫师加入了黑魔王（或/和邓布利多）的阵营，你永远不知道何时死亡就要降临。哈利恨这种未知，他清了清嗓子：“先生……斯内普，你想要什么？”  
　　斯内普冷哼一声，摆出一副不屑于回答的样子，起身走向壁炉。过程里，他一次也没有看向哈利。黑袍子的魔药大师抓起韦斯莱家的飞路粉，赏脸给了哈利一记怒视后，大喊着“斯内普宅”跨进了绿色的火焰。  
　　哈利从没见过更莫名其妙的人！难道斯内普特意来陋居，就是为了用鄙视的语气喊一遍他的名字，再瞪他一眼就离开吗？哈利怒瞪壁炉上放着  
　　的魔法书，刻意不去看站在一旁的韦斯莱夫人，心里填满了对斯内普行为的厌烦。

　　###

　　罗恩是追着赫敏出现的，哈利看到他们在水塘边争执。赫敏一副要喷出火来的样子，一边走一边吵，罗恩看起来也在生气。每当走在前面的赫敏转过头来对他大吼，他也会激动地吼回来。可是，当赫敏继续快步走路时，他就会满脸担忧地跟在后面，小心翼翼地护着生气的妻子。哈利对窗外发生的一切，觉得既好笑又无奈，还有一点点羡慕。  
　　走在前头的赫敏率先推开了厨房的门，她一看见哈利就收起了怒气，担心地拉过他，像个真正的母亲看着她调皮的孩子那样，仔细地打量着哈利。罗恩跟着她走了进来，却不敢靠得太近。  
　　“哈利，”赫敏像是对着受伤的孩子一样轻声细语：“你还好吗？”  
　　“我很好！妙丽，”哈利握住赫敏的手，安抚她说：“不用替担心我。雨果怎么样？”  
　　“他很好，也很想见你。但是哈利，”赫敏不愿意放过好友，她松开哈利的手，改成撑起自己后腰的姿势。这姿势简直和她从前抱着厚重书本时一样气势凌人，“我怎么可能不为你担心？特别是在罗恩‘忘了’告诉我你失踪的事之后！”  
　　哈利发誓他看到罗恩的脖子缩了缩，就像是被人一鞭子抽到背上，他忍不住同情起好友：“赫敏，罗恩没做错，你在怀孕，实在不适合出来找我，想想孩子……”  
　　赫敏的嘴抿成了一条麦格教授式的直线，但是她没有继续反驳，哈利见她这样就偷偷给罗恩打信号，好伙计罗恩迅速心领神会，感激地点点头，迅速走到赫敏的面前。哈利给两个好朋友留下了私人空间，他走到了房间的另一边。

　　“哈利，”赫敏和罗恩终于和好，她来到哈利面前，看上去有点犹豫，表情古怪：“你离开斯内普的房子后，有没有出现心悸或者头晕的症状？……那疲劳困倦呢？”  
　　哈利先是摇头，后来奇怪地看着赫敏点了点头，他试图解释：“我离开斯内普的房子后去了很多地方。我以为是自己刚醒来，魔力不充足造成的……你瞧，我当时情绪不对，又一直在幻影移形。”  
　　赫敏的脸色变得很不自然，她盯着哈利很久都没说话，这情形让哈利感到窘迫，罗恩站在旁边也是一头雾水。“哈利，罗恩说你昏倒在高锥克山谷，还发了高烧，是因为你太累了吗？”  
　　“我想，”哈利挠挠头，瞥了赫敏一眼：“你很难分清它们哪个先来敲门，不是吗？也许我觉得太累是因为我早就发了烧？”  
　　赫敏一副没有被说服的样子，她点着头陷入了沉思，一时没有再注意哈利。哈利和罗恩交换了“我就知道”的眼神，一起为赫敏和她的思维挪了空间，他们在赫敏的忽视下离开了房子。

　　韦斯莱家的花园还是老样子，杂草丛生，地精遍地（随着韦斯莱家儿子们的离开，他们变得更加猖狂了）。罗恩站在牡丹花丛的边上，扬起了灿烂的笑脸，“伙计，他们还是老样子。”地精们已经开始排队，也许他们怀念“清除地精”的老日子，一个个都顶着光秃秃的圆脑袋看着罗恩和哈利。  
　　罗恩蹲下来，开始像过去那样抡起尖叫的地精，哈利很快也加入了他。两个成年人在花园里干着重复劳动，并且乐此不疲，直到两个人都干不动了，不顾形象地倒在地上为止。  
　　“哈利，”罗恩傻笑着对好友说：“真高兴你回来了，兄弟。”  
　　“我也是，”哈利扶正歪掉的眼镜，笑着回答：“很高兴我回来了。”  
　　罗恩忽然陷入了沉默，他扭过头，有点严肃地说：“哈利，对于我们，你从来没有离开过，你该知道。”  
　　“……”  
　　“你能够相信我们，我和赫敏，还有爸爸和妈妈，我们都站在你这边……包括斯内普。”罗恩脸上泛起了焦急的红色，但是哈利依旧没有回答，罗恩只能硬着头皮说下去：“很多事情，你该谈谈，即使不是对我……”  
　　“……不，”哈利说，罗恩听到后尴尬地撇开了视线，但哈利的下一句又让他吃惊地看了回来：“罗恩，我想这事我只能问你。”哈利想起他对斯内普说的那句话，想起韦斯莱夫人空洞的眼神和赫敏古怪的表情，下定决心不再逃避。

　　###

　　罗恩的脸通红，还带着点被恶心到的表情，结结巴巴地说：“……所以你都知道，哦该死！我还一直向梅林祈求……你知道，你和我们说你有时候会‘失去意识’，我还希望仪式的时候你没醒着……”哈利对他翻了个白眼，示意他继续，罗恩好半天才找到了点解说员的架势。  
　　“我得说，这事我一直没有同意过，”罗恩耸了耸肩：“没有评判的意思，要知道最后我们都有点绝望，所以我能理解赫敏和斯内普的决定。”  
　　“你昏迷的起初，大家都还抱有希望。直到三个月以后，圣芒戈给你下了诊断书，他们说没法帮你。媒体闹了好一阵子，全是那些丽塔·斯基特式的标题，弄得人心惶惶。赫敏非常生气，她问了很多问题后，把你接回了陋居。起初是想让你去霍格沃茨的医疗翼，麦格同意了，可惜校董们做了干涉。那时候起，赫敏和金妮就一直在霍格沃茨做研究。赫敏在有求必应屋里整夜整夜地看书，你信吗？那几个月我看了这辈子最多的书，但是金妮……金妮她比谁都更有信心，她相信你一定会醒过来。”

　　“那时候我还不知道，斯内普一直和赫敏有联系，他也在寻找方法。金妮还要上学，我和赫敏要准备N.E.W.Ts，但斯内普被威森加摩勒令不许离开蜘蛛尾巷（那是斯内普以前的房子），开始的时候他做了最多的调查，从魔药和黑魔法方面，”罗恩皱着脸说：“如果不是我们都看到了斯内普的记忆，我简直不能想象他为什么会这么……这么在乎你，哈利。差不多在N.E.W.Ts结果出来后，金妮发现了一个方法（我们和她说了魂器的事）。不过我们都把它当成笑话，金妮也是，谁也没有真的考虑过它……没错，就是那个。”  
　　“N.E.W.Ts后，赫敏去了魔法生物管制司，我参加了傲罗培训，我们都忙了起来。赫敏从来没放弃过，但是金妮成了那个真正每天泡在图书馆和有求必应屋的人，直到她毕业。她的成绩惨不忍睹，妈妈为此发了一通脾气，爸爸根本拦不住她。那一阵子金妮很不好过，她整天不回陋居，认识了一些混蛋……我很遗憾，哈利，关于你和金妮，我很遗憾。但有时候，我想起那段日子里她的样子，我不知道该怎么想。”  
　　“金妮放弃之后，赫敏也开始变得有些绝望，”罗恩换了个姿势，看着他过去贴的那些海报，陷入了回忆：“你昏迷了一年多，就连斯内普的审判都尘埃落定，可你还没醒……”

　　“变得有些绝望”对赫敏当时的状态实在是一种轻描淡写，金妮的放弃对她打击非常大，她开始变本加厉地寻找，向每一本她能找到的关于灵魂的书籍伸手。哈利昏迷的事像一个有意识的幽灵，时刻跟着她，缠着她。你甚至能从她的健康状况上看出来那鬼魅的力量，她变得食不下咽，总是失神，眼睛下面挂着青黑的眼圈，脸上全无血色，脾气变得非常火爆，一点就燃。  
　　罗恩为她着急，却和她不停地吵架。他也想救醒哈利，但他知道赫敏的方法不行，如果继续，她只会伤害她自己。那时候罗恩做了他这辈子最勇敢也最正确的一个决定，他求婚了。他还清楚地记得赫敏那时的表情，一个溺水的人刚被救起来的样子，她趴在罗恩的怀里哭了一整夜。  
　　但事情还没完，哈利不会在他的好友们完成心灵旅程后就奇迹地醒过来，给大家一个皆大欢喜。婚礼结束的第二天，赫敏就说起来那个当初被他们一起笑话的办法。  
　　灵魂仪式，卡西俄斯仪式。  
　　赫敏很认真地解释，就像是她早打算这么做了，她准备充足。罗恩不敢相信，红头发男巫为此大呼小叫，但赫敏却下定了决心，罗恩的否决没能打消她的念头。她主动找上了斯内普，而更让人不敢相信的是，斯内普居然同意了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：迫不得已的性行为描写

　　在赫敏说服斯内普之前，她将这个迫不得已的方法最先告诉了昏迷的哈利。褐发女巫坐在好友的床前自言自语，她将哈利的沉默当成对自己的鼓励，却不知道对方正在思想的牢笼里无声地高喊拒绝。哈利在心里哭笑不得，罗恩·韦斯莱怎么不来阻止这一切，他的女朋友已经疯了！他宁愿死也不想和油腻腻的老蝙蝠有任何肉体接触。  
　　但没花多久时间，事实上，不过是在知道消息的三天后，哈利就没那么抗拒这点子了，因为他正经历着比死亡更令人恐惧的事，昏迷正将他一点点折磨得发疯。  
　　年轻的格兰芬多明白过来，如果一个仪式是他醒来的唯一代价，那也没什么疯狂可笑不能接受的。想想吧，他所要付出的不过是和斯内普……建立个灵魂链接，就能换回他的自由，为什么不呢？此时此刻，为了能见鬼地挠挠他发痒的鼻子，他愿意付出一切！  
　　这样的念头打开了一扇门。希望像是疯长的魔鬼网，迅速爬满了哈利的整个心房。他开始在脑子里一条条列出他醒来后要做的事情，他想着并牢牢把每一条记在心中，像拽着他的最后一根稻草，慢慢地加长他的清单，这给他熬过那个仪式的全部力量。

　　“卡西俄斯是古罗马时的疯巫师。强大的疯子，”罗恩坐在床上，他习惯性地微微弓着背脊，尴尬地说：“他有个男性情人，我也不记得他叫什么了，这你得问赫敏……总之，卡西俄斯的情人得罪了一个女巫，被她诅咒了。这个诅咒让卡西俄斯的情人既不能活着，也不能死去。他的灵魂被永远地禁锢在躯体里，却不能支配躯体。伙计，这和你的情况很像！赫敏说，斯内普的死咒在杀了伏地魔的同时，影响了你的灵魂，害你无法回到身体里。  
　　“卡西俄斯想救他的情人，但是你知道，又让他不能再……”罗恩半天才憋出一个词：“四处留情。于是他用这个仪式把他情人的灵魂和他的绑在一起，用他自己的灵魂做基石，让他情人的灵魂不用再飘荡于现世和来世之间。同时，他把链接仪式写得足够复杂，掺进主仆契约里，让两者几乎不能分割。老实说，我觉得这可真够变态的，赫敏和斯内普花了好长时间才写出那份没有主仆契约的完美咒文。”  
　　“我们之所以一开始没有试它，你知道在金妮发现它的时候，”罗恩紧张地搓着手，他看起来正需要一杯火焰威士忌，“是因为这个仪式的基本条款里要求……必须要两个男人……那时候魔药看起来可靠谱多了！”  
　　“我知道，”哈利将他的解说员从尴尬里救出来：“赫敏提前一个月告诉了我仪式的内容，卡西俄斯确保了这个仪式必须在两个男人交媾的过程中完成，这是他写这个灵魂链接的基础，通过性的魔法，强迫两个灵魂融合。无论改变什么都不能改变这一点。”

　　###

　　斯内普瞪着报纸的头条，“救世主回来了”，简直完美！这篇占据《预言家日报》整版的新闻稿通过采访众多目击证人，证实了消失的救世主归来的消息，并第一时间告知了大众。魔药大师阴沉着脸，把报纸丢向一边，他早该知道自己不能信任韦斯莱！波特这个爱慕虚荣的臭小子一天也不愿离开公众的视线。  
　　魔药大师起身走向他的魔药实验室，取出贮藏柜治疗魔药，开始给自己的左臂换药。斯内普手臂和背上的伤来源于不同的恶咒，所以在他背部伤口已经恢复的同时，手臂的伤口却依然没有痊愈。当然，哈利·波特的离开无异于雪上加霜，斯内普在圣芒戈住院的三天已经是他们能够分开的时间极限。斯内普回来，不光为了马尔福庄园，也因为波特和他的链接已经稀薄得让他感觉不适了，但波特那小子一刻也不愿给他安宁。  
　　斯内普挥舞着魔杖，让绷带打好结，然后才放下衬衫的衣袖。手臂上深可见骨的伤口害斯内普无法完美地处理他的魔药药材，恶咒的威力惊人，轻微的拉扯就能让他的伤口重新撕裂。斯内普心烦意乱，他的订单可能因此需要延期，并且毁了他辛苦经营的良好信誉。  
　　除了影响生计，不能酿造魔药本身就让斯内普感到烦躁，多年的教学生涯让他习惯在酿造中放松自己。现在的斯内普却只能阴沉着脸，放任他的思绪飘向那天波特在楼梯下说的话。  
　　“在你……上过我之后！”  
　　波特小混蛋让他自己听上去就像一个该死的受害者，可笑！斯内普的右手捏着实验台的边缘，指节已经发白。光是想想他为那个不知感恩的野小子做过的一切，他就觉得恶心！斯内普转身从贮藏柜的上层取下一个浅浅的石盆，他的魔杖指向自己的太阳穴，从那里扯出一缕银色的记忆……

　　斯内普拔开瓶塞，一口气喝干了里面的魔药，甜腻的味道让他恶心，但是更让他恶心的是那个赤裸裸躺在床上的男孩。哈利·波特，一丝不挂地睡在他的床上，就像一只待宰的猪。  
魔药开始产生作用，年长的男巫觉得有些异样。他的心里像是被塞进了一团团棉絮，又暖又涨，跳得不太平稳。而那股温暖就像是一条小蛇，从他的胸腔往下，蜿蜒着游过他的肚脐，所过的地方引起一片片酥麻瘙痒。  
这反应是纯粹生理的，身体向大脑传递着某种愉悦的快感，悸动伴随着焦躁。仪式已经开始，魔药大师脱下长袍，他的心里交杂着冲动和厌烦两种导向完全不同的情绪。  
就算魔药已经开始积集地发挥效用，斯内普也没有丧失半点理智。他为此痛恨这种魔药，并在心里暗暗发誓永远不会再调配它。因为这魔药只能帮他产生和延长反应，而不是像另一种的说明所介绍的那样，让他迷失在自己的欲望里，全凭本能让整个过程变得粗暴、简单且快速。当然，介于他实施这种行为的目的，后一种魔药可以说没有任何意义，它不过是魔药大师配置前一种时无意间在书上瞥到的。  
斯内普开始像制作魔药一样，精细地完成仪式，他用龙血在波特的上半身涂上古如尼文，吟唱古老的符咒和改良的部分……哦，该死的，他感觉自己的阴茎烫得像烙铁！他忍住了抚摸的冲动，继续挥舞着魔杖，直到结束吟诵。可折磨离结束还很远，他把那些龙血写成的如尼文涂上自己的胸膛，接着又是一段咒文。

魔药帮助斯内普的勃起持续更久的时间，以便他能正确完整地准备仪式。在等待的折磨中，斯内普完美地画出了每一个符咒，念对了每一句咒文。而最后一件事，就是在波特男孩（他必须停止使用男孩这个词，它只能让斯内普觉得自己更像个恋童癖）的额头上完成最后一个如尼文。  
沾了龙血的手指小心翼翼地移动，终于完成了最后一个图形。多余的粘稠血液顺着那个著名的闪电疤痕，滑到了波特的眉梢，斯内普不得不用拇指将多余的血痕抹去。他的身体比他的理智更渴望碰触，斯内普觉得自己的手指像是黏在了波特的皮肤上。它们有了自己的主意，违背所有者的意愿，顺着年轻男人的脸颊一路滑过，来到他的颈项，触摸那里的皮肤。  
年轻人的皮肤干燥而温暖，对斯内普的手有着磁石般的效果。魔药让他着迷地于眼前的年轻躯体，渴望去探索每一寸肌肤在他手掌下触感的不同。但他的理智战胜了他虚假的欲望。魔药大师的手微微颤抖，依然停在波特的颈项处没有移动半点，但在他的脑中这双手早就得偿所愿……这不是一次做爱，这是一次该死的献祭，是他在强奸昏迷的波特。斯内普当然可以让这整个过程变得对他来说更愉快一些，但他现在最不需要的就是愉快。


	7. Chapter 7

　　哈利坐在桌边，看着赫敏忙碌。褐发女巫在滋滋作响的煎锅间游刃有余，她看上去对陋居的厨房了如指掌，知道胡椒研磨器被莫丽收在左手第三个柜子里，而壁橱里，盛沙拉的圆碗后面放着他们需要的餐碟。  
　　赫敏发现了哈利的目光，她眨了眨眼，笑着回答他无声的疑问：“在陋居度过三个圣诞节、四个万圣节，你总能学会点东西。试试这个酱汁……”  
　　哈利凑上前，尝了一口，被烫得直吐舌头。赫敏连忙给他倒了杯凉水，但转眼又将注意力挪回了她的煎锅。哈利喝着水，从眼角偷瞄挺着肚子微微浮肿的好友，他忽然觉得有点不是滋味。戴眼镜的男巫清楚自己为什么会这样，哈利·波特羡慕他的好友们能拥有一个完美的家庭——他曾经无比渴望能够拥有的存在。如今，希望渺茫。  
　　谁又还会想和他一起组建家庭呢？女士们先生们，想让活下来的男孩哈利·波特做你们的伴侣吗，我们免费赠送魔药学大师西弗勒斯·斯内普！女士、先生们会被吓跑的，哈利苦涩地想。还有斯内普，这下他们可是对方甩也甩不掉的责任了。  
　　现如今，斯内普几乎算得上哈利身边最接近家庭的存在：他们必然要重新住在一起，并且在此后的人生里，无论多么厌恶对方，依然要容忍对方。  
　　其实哈利并不厌恶斯内普，至少现在不那么讨厌。尽管他刚醒来那会儿被感激和认命冲昏了头脑以为这种认同是双向的，那可真是不能更蠢了。斯内普无疑还在讨厌他，甚至厌恶他整个人……这可不是什么好事，如果斯内普不待见谁，他从不会手软让对方好过。

　　哈利帮赫敏摆盘子时，他腹诽的对象出现了，斯内普站在壁炉边，挑高了眉毛轻蔑地看着哈利。在哈利说出任何能让情况变得更糟的言论前，赫敏先向前魔药学教授打了招呼，并邀请对方加入午餐。  
　　斯内普没有犹豫多久就同意了，而坐在他对面的哈利在整个用餐过程中，一直尴尬地来回挪动。打破尴尬的是赫敏，她对年轻男巫说：“哈利，我特意请斯内普教授来，是想向你说清整件事。”  
　　她打住了哈利未出口的话：“我知道你从罗恩那知道了前应后果，也许你该从我和斯内普教授这了解剩下的部分，比如卡西俄斯仪式的条文到底有哪些，你又为什么会在离开斯内普教授身边时变得虚弱。”  
　　“卡西俄斯仪式由七条不可更改的基础条款形成，辅助以十条可以变通的其他条款，形成完美的十七结构，即十七条契约稳定结构。这个结构确保仪式的效力能在双方魔力的供给下，形成循环并长久不衰，”赫敏用背书的口吻说，事实上，哈利从来没听过其中某些单词：“我和教授选择将它改写成十三结构，同样稳定。但仪式的基本条款是它的根基，数量上不能被改变，它们包括了灵魂融合、牺牲奉献、绝对忠诚、至死……”  
　　哈利对这些复杂的拉丁文条款半点兴趣也没有，它们只不过更详细地说明了情况有多糟：“赫敏，求你了，你不如直接告诉我为什么。”  
　　赫敏瞪了他一眼，又看了看另一边的斯内普，魔药大师正专心致志地消灭盘子里的食物并在同时无视他们，她做了个无所谓的姿势，才又一次开口：“我们将其中基础的三个主奴条款更换成了别的条款，里面有一条就是要求你和斯内普不能离开对方过长时间。”

　　“寸步不离，”她说：“当然不是字面意义上的，但你们分开的时间不能超过契约魔法认为合理的范围。如果超过了，你们的链接会变得十分薄弱……最糟的情况，哈利，你会回到昏迷里。”  
　　“什么叫做合理的范围？如果我昏迷了，是不是只要斯内普重新出现，我就又能醒过来？”  
　　“并没有具体的概念，”赫敏皱着眉头说：“我们不敢冒险实验。斯内普教授在仪式后，就没有离开你身边超过四十八小时……”来自斯内普的怒视让赫敏顿了顿，她咳嗽了一声才继续解释：“现在我们可以推定，你们不能分开超过四天，而五天也许就是极限。”  
　　“到时候，你和教授的链接会薄弱得断裂，”赫敏的脸上显出忧愁的色彩：“哈利，你会重新进入昏迷。灵魂链接仪式复杂而精密，它的原理十分深奥，我们不能确定如果链接断开，你会怎么样……我不确定，哈利，你还能不能醒过来。”哈利瞪大眼睛，他不再看着赫敏，而是转向斯内普。这一次，魔药大师没有装作漠不关心，他阴沉地看着哈利。  
　　“到底是为什么？”哈利清了清嗓子问：“罗恩说仪式失败了，我也……但三年后我醒了，你们却觉得是灵魂链接起了作用？”哈利没有说的是在他忍过一切后，却怎么也等不来苏醒的绝望。  
　　“罗恩当时并没有帮多少忙，所以他不清楚细节，”赫敏皱着眉头：“仪式并没有失败……”

　　“仪式失败了。但我也确实和你建立了灵魂链接。如果你不是那么迟钝愚蠢，波特，”斯内普冷笑着说：“你应该能在清空思想时感觉到它的存在，就像大脑封闭术。至于你为什么没醒，那也许是某个计算失误，也可能是它本来就需要这么多时间才能发挥作用。允许我提醒你，灵魂仪式从一开始就不过是个希望渺茫的冒险。”  
　　“所以我为什么会醒来，也还是个迷？”哈利有点哭笑不得地看着斯内普，年长的巫师显然不打算回答他完全多余的提问。与此同时，坐在一旁的赫敏却沉默了，过了好一会儿她才说道：“对不起，哈利，我也不知道为什么……但我一定会找到原因的。”  
　　“别！”哈利大喊，让赫敏吃了一惊，他立刻道歉，安抚女巫说：“我是说，我既然已经醒了，你不用着急。”  
　　赫敏愣了愣，斯内普在对面发出了哼的一声，哈利的脸立刻红了。赫敏回过神来，了然地笑看哈利，她习惯性地摸着自己的肚子：“我知道了，哈利，我不会再着急了。”不是在你、罗恩还有孩子们，在大家都健康安好的时候。  
　　哈利不自觉地回应了赫敏的笑容，他的心里既温暖又酸涩，忍不住想起了罗恩。红头发的巫师告诉哈利，他从没有真正阻止过赫敏去寻求与尝试，是因为他不想。因为罗恩和赫敏一样，希望看到他们共同的好朋友能够醒来。希望哈利能在没有伏地魔的世界里真正地活着。  
　　哈利觉得自己如此幸运，能拥有赫敏和罗恩这样的朋友。年轻巫师在庆幸自己的好运气时，没有发现斯内普对他无声的观察，黑眼睛沉默地注视着年轻的巫师。波特的脸上挂着傻气的笑容，让魔药大师心里忍不住嫌弃。但是这一次，他没有发出任何不耐烦的声音去打断年轻人，他只是想起了莉莉。

　　###

　　哈利留在陋居的几天里，几乎没见到陋居的女主人，韦斯莱夫人竭尽全力避开他。她不是要帮着芙蓉照顾孩子，就是去探望安德里。莫丽不再将哈利当成空气，她只是让自己从哈利面前消失。无论是哪种，哈利都不可避免地感觉受伤和迷茫。难道莫丽真的会因为金妮的事情责怪他？可金妮如今过得不错，按照罗恩的说法，金妮的未婚夫是个爱她的富有混蛋，他们很可能就快结婚了。  
　　哈利感到丧气，他想在离开陋居前找莫丽谈谈，最后却只能背着行李和亚瑟道别，莫丽早就离开了。韦斯莱夫人打定主意不给哈利半点机会，亚瑟一脸尴尬地向哈利表示歉意。他和莫丽都不太清楚灵魂仪式的事，只知道是斯内普救醒了哈利，而他们现在需要住在一起。亚瑟·韦斯莱用盲目的乐观主义，代表韦斯莱全家向斯内普——忠诚的双面间谍表达了无条件的信任。  
　　有关莫丽的奇怪态度，韦斯莱先生拍着哈利的肩膀，安慰年轻人说：“哈利，我恐怕这中间的原因，需要莫丽自己告诉你，那要等到她自己想通……我只能卑微地希望，哈利，到那个时候你能找到自己内心的宽容。要知道，无论如何，你始终是韦斯莱家的成员之一！”  
　　于是，哈利带着疑问和些许宽慰，穿过韦斯莱家的壁炉，回到了斯内普的房子。

　　斯内普不在房子里，哈利为此松了口气，他还没想好该怎么单独面对魔药大师。自从斯内普被袭击，他们争吵，到哈利的离开，不过几天时间，哈利却觉得经历了几个月。  
　　哈利回到他的房间，一切都和他离开时完全一样。衣柜还半开着，枕头掉在床脚，消失的床单正被他拎在手里。唯一的不同是那张老旧的单人沙发，它不见了。  
哈利靠着床沿坐了下来，他先是把背包丢向一边，又把脸埋在手心了。他觉得自己心里空了一大块，就因为他的房间里少了张沙发，他完蛋了！

　　哈利·波特知道自己早就习惯了斯内普的存在，梅林啊，他的脑子里还有个斯内普的声音！但他从来没想到，有一天，他会不习惯斯内普的缺席。灵魂仪式之后，当哈利意识到他再也不会醒过来，那打击对他来说几乎致命。没过多久，赫敏第一次怀孕。雨果对他的父母来说是无尽的欢乐，但独独不是顺利的孕期。  
　　绝望与孤独侵蚀着年轻的灵魂，当时的哈利甚至不能辨别自己是否还有意识，他质疑自己的存在和神智，在疯狂中浮浮沉沉。  
直到斯内普坐在了他的床边，开始用他无聊的语调朗读一本童话书。起初，哈利受不了斯内普的存在。但随着时间流逝，他在斯内普从没有一日中断过的千篇一律的朗读中，重新找到了自己。他渐渐学会在对方低沉的嗓音里忘记焦躁与绝望，习惯斯内普孤独的陪伴。  
　　哈利为此感激对方。他感激斯内普，不只因为斯内普曾保护了他整整七年。  
昏迷时，哈利任凭感激之情肆意滋长，成了他也无法言明的深厚情感。以至于在他醒来后，完全忘记了他其实从未与孤僻的魔药大师真正相处过的现实。  
　　情感蒙蔽双眼，哈利想，他也许是将斯内普当成他永远不能拥有的家人了。三年，甚至超过他认识小天狼星的时间。哈利把头埋进膝盖里，嘟嘟喃喃地对自己说：“而你居然觉得这不是问题？波特，你真是一团糟！”


	8. Chapter 8

　　哈利站在斯内普的魔药实验室外，将手抬起又放下，半天也没敲在门上。他唾弃自己的犹豫不决，并最终叩响那扇紧闭的房门。  
　　起初没有一点动静，哈利又敲了几次，门才终于被斯内普拉开。哈利看着面无表情的斯内普，愣在门口，半天也没憋出一句话。他的脑子里一片空白，之前背下来的“演讲稿”嘲笑着离他而去。  
　　“我假设你是为了进来，而不是为了让我站在这里看你发傻才敲门的，波特？”斯内普等了两秒钟，见哈利依旧没反应，就打算甩上门。他的右手刚扶上门沿，哈利就有了动作，他整个人堵在房门前：“没错！我有话对你说……”斯内普松了手，无视年轻的巫师，转身走回他的实验台。  
　　这是让我进去？哦，见鬼这是让你进去！  
　　哈利先在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭汗湿的手心，才把他身后的房门阖上。房间另一头，斯内普关上了摆满魔药材料的橱柜，他拿出几灌泡在黏糊糊液体里的草根，哈利对它们叫什么没有半点头绪。

　　沉默蔓延开来，它就像个侩子手，正拿着根粗绳环套在哈利的脖子上。这种沉默，他一秒也不愿再忍受。  
　　“我……我想道谢，”哈利本以为只要他说出这句话，其他也就不会更困难，但事实并非如此：“我感谢……感激你为我做过的一切，先……斯内普。”  
　　斯内普依然在无视他。魔药大师分别打开了几个广口瓶，挨个举起来辨别，似乎能通过这些对哈利来说同样难闻的气味辨别出配料的好坏。无视让哈利既沮丧，又松了口气，他想把后面的话一股脑说完，接着无论结果如何，迅速逃离老蝙蝠的私人地盘。

　　“你曾经保护了我那么久，”哈利吸了口气说：“在我昏迷后，仍然愿意帮我，在灵魂仪式上。但不止如此……”那些被他强记的词句勉强回来了一些：“我感激你给我施的每个保暖咒，感激你每天愿意坐在我的床边，念那本我再也不想多看一遍的《诗翁彼豆故事集》……”真他妈的傻！他都说了什么蠢话！为什么他一个人躲在房间里背的时候会觉得可行？这些话让他的舌头打结，喉咙又干又涩，还全身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“如果没有那些，我也许早就——”  
　　“停止！”斯内普开始切他的草根了：“我不想听更多的废话，波特，你已经浪费了我足够多的时间……”  
　　不太对劲，斯内普皱着眉头，和平常一样臭着脸。但还是不对劲，出问题的是斯内普的手。他的右手稳稳拿着刀，但却总也不能把草根切成完美统一的形状，魔药大师不停地将没用的材料拣出来，再丢向实验台下。  
　　全都因为他的左手在不停颤抖。  
　　注意到这点，一切就明显了，斯内普的左臂弯曲得僵硬且不自然。每当他用力压住草药一段时间后，那只手就不受控制地微微发抖，黑袍巫师会停一会再重新开始这样的循环。

　　斯内普的背部和左臂都中了恶咒，罗恩曾经这么说过。也就是说，斯内普的伤一直没有好……他为了灵魂链接提前从圣芒戈离开时，左手就还伤着，那时候哈利都做了什么？和他在楼梯间争吵。梅林！愧疚像闪电击中了哈利。他想起来，那时他还扯住了斯内普的手，是左还是右？斯内普甚至不能按住一小节药材……  
　　“我可以帮忙，”哈利说，如果道谢对斯内普是浪费时间，道歉不会有任何区别，“你知道，为了让我自己有用点，事实上我可以帮你处理魔药材料！”  
　　“哈，”斯内普终于面向哈利，他讥笑说：“我对满足你的自我没有半点兴趣。不要以为我让你进来，就意味着你能对我的魔药胡作非为。波特，你缺乏任何魔药天赋，只会糟蹋我的材料。”  
　　“第六年！”哈利为自己辩解：“我做得其实不错。”  
　　“那是因为我的课本和笔记，你这个狡猾小偷！”  
　　“没错，”年轻人没有因为羞辱而放弃，他厚着脸皮说：“只要由你告诉我怎么做，我绝对能处理好那些魔药。我发誓！绝对只做你让我做的，不多碰任何一样东西……”他差一点就没忍住那句好搭档的说法，只差一点。  
　　斯内普铁青着脸，哈利挂起僵硬的笑容，两个人谁也没说话。

　　###

　　“波特！”斯内普一瞬间出现在哈利身后，扯住他拿刀的手：“向左！不是向下，顺着纹理，否则你永远压不出足够的汁液！”斯内普放弃解说，转而取走那柄刀。他的左手搭在哈利的手背上没有用力，右手径自切起了黏腻的植茎，刀锋向左倾斜十五度切出了整齐的薄片。  
　　哈利顺势抽出右手，垂在身侧，他已经不再像一开始那么慌张了。哈利能很好地完成研磨和碾碎的工作，但是切片，特别是切这些滑软的根茎或毛虫让他头疼。每一刀都同时需要精准和速度，对哈利来说，两者实在难以兼得。  
　　斯内普最终受够了哈利浪费配料的行为，他需要的是盈利而不是教学亏损。于是他夺过哈利手上的工具，让年轻男巫替他压着配料，用完好的右手来完成工作。  
头一回可够哈利受的，他只要略微抬头就能看见斯内普绷紧的下巴，尴尬？当时的哈利全身都僵硬了。而斯内普表现得完全不在乎。  
　　无论如何，随着次数增多，这件事也就没有起初那么让人烦心。哈利如今可以自在地呆在斯内普和实验台之间，无视背上传来的热度，小心地避开刀锋且压着那些配料。

　　“嗯……”就算情况不再显得尴尬，总不说话也不合适：“赫敏坚持说，我应该参加明年的终极巫师考试。”斯内普没有回答，他处理好那段植茎，退开一步走回坩埚旁，用眼神示意哈利去切碎旁边的雏菊根。  
　　哈利在心里叹气，从他与斯内普和好（至少他这么认为）后，斯内普一直是这种态度，不冷不热，除非必要他基本不搭理年轻巫师。不过，在讽刺和嘲笑哈利糟糕的魔药知识上，他可从来没放弃任何机会。  
有时候，哈利真想把坩埚扣在他油腻腻的头上，再狠狠敲响那口锅，直到老蝙蝠找不到方向。另一些时候，哈利猜测斯内普的想法：一等恶咒的魔力消耗殆尽，魔药大师就会将他踢出去，并且下达再也不许任何姓波特的魔药白痴踏足他工作领地的禁令。  
　　哈利甩掉这些思绪，决心切好他的雏菊根，不让老蝙蝠挑出更多毛病。他专心致志地看回案台，差点错过了斯内普的声音：“那是你的问题，不是其他人或者我的。”  
　　哈利抬头看向斯内普的方向，不敢相信自己的耳朵，斯内普不仅回答了他，还没用他一贯的嘲讽语气，就像是在说……“也就是我该自己做决定？”可惜，刚刚那句话已经透支了斯内普所由的容忍，他不再回答，但哈利心里还是止不住有点……得意？

　　这点得意还没来得及发酵成傻笑，就被突突的声音打断了，是猫头鹰的喙敲击木门发出的响声。哈利看了看没有反应的斯内普，走出魔药实验室去招呼毛茸茸的信使。猫头鹰来自魔法部，寄信人署名魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔，信是给斯内普和哈利两个人的。  
　　金斯莱，和麦格、韦斯莱夫妇一样，并不清楚哈利使怎么醒过来。凤凰社员将哈利∙波特交给斯内普。他们只知道，哈利还未完全恢复，不得不和斯内普住在一起。麦格遗憾于不能给哈利提供合适的教职，秋·张在黑魔法防御课上做得真不错，金斯莱却一直期待哈利能够加入傲罗队伍。  
　　但哈利心里比谁都清楚，任何一份需要终极巫师资格的职业都和他的时间表有冲突。就像斯内普不得不选择私人魔药定制的行当，哈利再也无法真正地成为一名傲罗或教授。他们无法支付那些工作时间，灵魂链接的契约确保了这一点。  
　　他将信拆开，那上面是清楚的时间和地点，金斯莱希望见他们俩，却没说什么事。哈利奇怪地翻了翻信纸，没有找到更多内容，他拿着信走回斯内普身边读了一遍，心里满是好奇。  
　　斯内普拿过信纸看了一遍，他抿着嘴唇，一贯阴沉的脸变得更为凝重。虽然他没有给哈利解惑，年轻人却明白过来，能让金斯莱这么慎重地以魔法部长的身份猫头鹰他们，只可能与近来猖獗的“食死徒余党”有关。


End file.
